Right Here Waiting
by AnnaKW
Summary: AU B/B Brennan gets shot and Booth hopes he has the chance to tell her what he should have told her. One Shot.


Right Here Waiting

**Right Here Waiting**

**Summary: Brennan gets shot and no one is sure if she'll survive or not. Booth is regretting all those things he never said that he should have. Will he get the chance to tell her? One Shot**

Flashback

_Booth saw the bullet rip into Brennan's chest catching her by surprise. He watched as her expression changed from one of calm to horror as she reached a hand to her chest and felt the blood. Brennan's eyes closed as she crumpled to the ground._

_He heard Angela tell someone to call 911 as he kneeled by her, pulling his shirt off and using it as a way to put extra pressure to try and stop the bleeding. "Come on Bones say something," he was sure she could see the scared look in his eyes. He cupped her cheek with one hand. He saw her eyes begin to look lifeless. "No Brennan! Don't you dare die on me!" He cried out at her. _

End Flashback

Settled in the waiting of the hospital's ICU unit people were huddled about quietly talking amongst themselves as the shock of the day's events broke through. Winding through the room a young woman took a seat by the man whose face was buried in his hands. "She's going to be ok you know?" Angela told Booth reassuringly touching his arm. Booth looked up at his partner's best friend.

"No one knows that," he told her with a simple stare. Angela conceded he was right. There was no news currently, nothing was being said. Brennan's dad and brother were here; Hodgins and Zack were here, everyone including Goodman, Cam, and Cullen. Everyone was waiting to receive word on Brennan's condition. She had been taken into surgery over four hours ago to remove a bullet lodged inside of her. No news usually meant good news though considering they had said it would take about five hours before they could tell them anything. So anything above that would mean she had not made it. Standing Booth paced up and down the length of the room.

Flashback

_Booth looked at Brennan watching as her tears fell. "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan. I work for the Jeffersonian Institute. I am a forensic anthropologist. I identify remains." _

_Brennan looked at Booth her eyes full of tears. "I know." She turned and buried her face in his coat, her arms around him. He stood there and held her._

End Flashback

Booth wasn't sure if that was the day or not. Maybe it was, or maybe it was the day he saw the explosion and knew it was Brennan and Hodgins where they'd been buried alive.

Flashback

_Booth stood on top of the incline looking at the flat sand area trying to figure out if he saw them anywhere. Then he heard it and saw as sand blew up from the ground. He took off running without a word to anyone. He ran across the sand and reached the spot where the sand had exploded. He started digging before he'd even fallen to the ground. He felt a hand and started pulling. He pulled Brennan out first and then Hodgins. He crawled back over to Brennan where she was sitting up and just smiled at her, glad that she was OK._

End Flashback

"Booth?" He heard his name being called and he shook himself out of the flashbacks. He looked at Hodgins who was standing beside him.

"Yea?"

"You OK?" Hodgins had a concerned look in his eyes.

"Yea I'm fine, why?" Booth snapped.

"You've been pacing for half an hour."

"My partner is back there Hodgins. I'm just trying to keep myself from going crazy." This thought brought him into another flashback.

Flashback

_Booth and Brennan sat in chairs in Dr. Sweets's office starring at the man across from them. "It is clear you two have strong emotional connection."_

"_We're partners, Sweets. Partners look after each other. I can only hope that one day you'll know what a real partnership is like." Booth looked at Brennan and caught her little smile._

End Flashback

A doctor came into the waiting room then, covered in blood splatters. "Who's here for Temperance Brennan?"

"We are!" Everyone in the waiting room spoke up.

"Oh and it's Dr. Brennan," Booth said to the surgeon. He knew she wouldn't want that part forgotten.

"What?"

"She's Dr. Brennan." He said simply.

"OK," the surgeon shook his head. "The bullet has been removed. There is some scared tissue that will heal up on its own. Dr. Brennan isn't out of the woods yet but she should be fine. She is being brought into recovery now. She'll stay there about four to five hours and then moved to ICU. In ICU you guys can visit her. Maximum of two people in the room at a time with her. If all goes well she should be moved into a private room in three or four days."

Booth felt his heart soaring, as though a weight had been picked up off his shoulder.

Flashback

"_So what are we doing?" Bones asked._

"_You have to wait Bones." He told her._

"_How long?"_

"_However long it takes."_

"_And what do we do while we wait?" She looked at him in time to catch his smile. She looked away from him and could not help but grin even more so._

End Flashback

"I'm going to get coffee," he told everyone in the waiting room then walked down the hall to the coffee machine. He got a coffee and as he sipped it he stood there beside it thinking about everything he and Bones had been through in their relationship both on and off the job. The time Sully had left Brennan standing on the boat dock and he had gone to lend her moral support. When Parker had been in danger by the serial killer and she had been there for him. Or when she put off a date to stay with him in the hospital after he'd got blown up. He wasn't sure when he had discovered what she really meant to him.

Hours later Booth sat in the chair beside Brennan's bed watching her sleep. He had one her hands in his, stroking it with his thumb as he waited and hoped. He leaned over and kissed the top of her hand. He would sit here and wait until she woke up. He had no intention of leaving until then. He knew that others would try and convince him otherwise but she needed him.

"Wake up Bones. You know you want to. There are bones waiting to be identified. They need you. I need you." He whispered these thoughts quietly to her trying to plead with her to open her eyes, do something. Dr. Thomas stepped into the room.

"Agent Booth, she's improving very well under the conditions. I'm going to take off her respirator and see if she can breathe without it." Stepping over to the other side of the bed Dr. Thomas slowly and carefully did the task at hand. The doctor and Booth watched the heart monitor waiting to see what would happen. Brennan started breathing, her eyes fluttered. Her chest rose and fell steadily. "Good, good," the doctor muttered under his breath as he turned the respirator completely off. "Now you just have to wait for her to wake up."

And wait Agent Booth did. He waited through the night and into the next day for signs of her waking up. At about ten the next morning Brennan's eyes opened and she looked around. Her eyes fell on Booth who was asleep, his head laying on the edge of the bed; he was leaned over in the chair. She squeezed his hand causing his eyes to fly open and his head to come up. She looked him in the eye as he focused on her. "Bones!" He said with a goofy grin. Standing he rushed to the door of the room. "Nurse! She's awake!" He rushed back in and settled down in his seat. Doctors and nurses came in then and started running their machines and everything else.

About forty minutes later they were left alone again and they could breathe easily. "Are you ok Booth?" She asked him quietly watching his face.

"I'm going to be OK. When I thought I was going to lose you I was so mad about things I never told you."

"Tell me," she encouraged, reaching up her needless hand to touch his arm.

"Temperance, every time we work together, go out together I feel whole, complete. I feel like a part of me is missing when we're apart. Temperance I realize how you feel about relationships but I love you." There he'd said it. Now he only hopped she didn't throw it back in his face.

"Oh Booth," she sighed, a happy smile lighting up her face. "I love you too." She doesn't know where she got the courage to say it but she said it anyways. She watched him as he leaned over and closing her eyes she felt his lips brush across hers. She wrapped her good arm around his neck and drew him closer, kissing him back with passion. It was as though fireworks were going off. He broke the kiss and carefully climbed up onto the bed with her and lay down beside her on his side. He smiled at her and then leaned in for another kiss. She moved over and made him space on the bed. Once he was on his back she moved to where her head was laying on his chest and that was the way they would be found later on.

**AN: Hope you like! This might be the last thing I write for a while since I'll be gone for six weeks for the summer.**


End file.
